Mining Complex
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You start where you left the last time. The grenades aren't there now, so don't even check. Go through the door to the outside area. Danny Miller reports: You'll soon see why Miller didn't see any of those creatures... That's because they're on the roof. And they soon damage the camera. Now, use your CAR to kill any Izarians you see on top of that structure. They will jump down soon, so be careful. To the right you will soon see a Health Pickup. When you advance further, you will see another Health Pickup just on the way. Don't jump into the slime pool too. The barrels that are marked with a flame icon are explosive - don't kill yourself. When you're done, you'll see that the doors out of this area are broken. The lower section open and closes. So, crouch, wait for it to start going down, and then crouch in. You shouldn't be crushed. Now, Danny Miller sees you on the cameras and say: The doors here are your friends. Open the door, shoot what you can see with the CAR primary fire, wait for them to close, reload, repeat. If after that you'll need another health pickup, you can find it on the crate just to the right from the door. Danny Miller doesn't help when he says "Over there!", but when he will say "Man, I hope I never get YOU angry!", there will be no Izarians left. The drainage room has nothing interesting. Try to go through the door and Miller will remember something: The doors open, and you can go through. Inside, there are loads of goodies you need! Two CAR clips holding 70 bullets and one Energy Pickup which you will surely need around now. Miller reports again: He's right. There is something bad in there. But go in for now. The button is marked as "Elevator_door". This elevator is made especially for you... Get out your Grenade Launcher. After you click the button, the elevator will stop, and the lights will go off one by one. Your eyes will get used to the dark and you will see a Skaarj jumping down on your cabin. He will try to break in, and will cut off the cables that hold your cabin. You will start falling down! The brakes work good here, though, and you won't die from falling damage. As soon as you land, get out of the elevator! Then throw in a Frag Grenade and if it hits the Skaarj, you got an easy frag. It usually doesn't, though. In that case, either try to hit him with the Grenade Launcher or get out your trusty CAR. Don't use the alt fire though, as the Skaarj have Razik that reflects projectiles - as your primary fire is hitscan, there's no need to worry about that. After the fight, you ask Aida: Nothing interesting in this area too. Go forward and press the button. The door is blocked! Go back and you will see a small lift. Take it and ride up. Open the door and go behind the stairs for an Energy and a Health Pickups. Go back up, where Miller will see you: You can shoot at the camera to express annoyance. Now, prepare your car and open the door. You will see another Skaarj - which you can take out with a single well-placed alt-fire shot (be careful though, remember that it can reflect projectiles). If you kill the Skaarj near the pool, you can see some nice ragdoll effects. Now look around this eye-pleasing area. Inside a round object (looks like a huge tyre) you can find an Assault Rifle clip, and just to the left of the next doors - another one. You can also mantle up the wall near the pool, walk the trampoline and jump into the water! Now jump out and go through the door. But not far enough! Wait for the door to close and click the hidden "Item" button behind the doors. No idea what it does though, so you might as well go further and out of this map. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * Miller comments some of your shots, saying something like Great shot!. He is an alternative to the Announcers of Unreal Tournament in this level. * The elevator scene in the Mining complex is inspired by a similar scene in Unreal's Rrajigar Mine level. Gallery (3) Lima Six - Unreal II Unreal II The Awakening - Mission 1 Sanctuary - Écran partagé Sanctuary (2).jpg !U2-Sanctuary2-BU-1.jpg External links and references See also